The MTC User Equipment (UE) has become a main application form of Internet of Things in the current stage, and its low consumption and low cost is an important guarantee for being applied on a large scale.
At present, according to transmission mechanisms of a System Information Block (SIB), related SIB types used for MTC can be divided into a first SIB1 and other SIBx except the SIB1, wherein x is not equal to 1. The SIB1 is transmitted by predefining and/or indicating scheduling information related to the SIB1 through a Master Information Block (MIB), and the SIBx is transmitted by indicating scheduling information related to the SIBx through the SIB1, wherein the scheduling information includes a subframe (time domain) position, a narrowband (frequency domain) position and a Transmission Block Size (TBS).
In view of uncertainty of the transmission block size, and in order to avoid complexity of blind detection of the UE, the transmission block size of the SIB1 is usually indicated by using MIB signaling; however, the number of extra bits that the related MIB signaling can bear is limited, and the rest extra MIB bits are required for extension of enhancements in future. So, in order to avoid the introduction of extra MIB signaling overhead, determining a subframe and a narrowband for SIB1 transmission by predefining is an optional transmission mode; however, in such case, to provide a method for information transmission, which can effectively prevent or reduce interferences caused by the SIB1 transmission between adjacent cells, has become a problem to be solved.